<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>一忘皆空 by kutnahorabones</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23098627">一忘皆空</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kutnahorabones/pseuds/kutnahorabones'>kutnahorabones</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne &amp; Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:09:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>29,148</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23098627</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kutnahorabones/pseuds/kutnahorabones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>阿斯托利亚在夜晚的魔药教室里遇到了正在使用禁药的德拉科。尽管她努力自保但仍被卷入此事。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>阿斯托利亚·格林格拉斯明天当值，这意味着她必须在明天上午魔药课之前就把班上所有同学要用的魔药原料按照人数准备好，——很多材料是他们自己购买带来的，但也有一些是霍格沃茨提供。<br/>一般来说，当值的学生会在课前提前一会儿到教室来做这些工作，但阿斯托利亚总担心自己会因为什么突发事情耽误时间，因此，她习惯提前在前一天晚上专门往魔药教室跑一趟，把一切都准备好。<br/>所以她今天她在晚上图书馆做完作业以后，便告别了同学，独自背着书包跑向魔药教室所在的塔楼。校园不允许幻影移形，这样下楼上楼跑一趟是相当累人的。到了门口，她站着喘了一会儿气，平静下来之后，用正确的语调对魔药教室门口的守护画像念出咒语。<br/>大门自动打开。她吃了一惊。这会儿魔药教室本应该空无一人，但她看到了六年级的德拉科·马尔福。<br/>马尔福听到了门开的声音，抬起了头看着门口的方向，眉毛皱了一下，表情微微有些讶异。<br/>他们互相打量，没人先说话。<br/>在她的下意识里，反应当然是想问，“你为什么会在这里？”但她忍住了。对级长提出这样的问题是不明智的。理智的做法是如她实际上所做的那样，好像没有任何异常的事发生，微笑着礼貌地打个招呼，“晚上好，马尔福级长。”<br/>相反的，倒是他端详着问她，“你为什么来这里？“<br/>这个问题很好。或者说任何问题都很好。她很害怕他不说话，那样的话，空气就会太紧绷，场面就太有点紧张。他提出这样的问题，她就可以顺势回答下去，从中抓住一些机会，把局面往对自己有利的方向引。<br/>“我明天当值，因为怕明天早上有什么突发的事情来不及，所以今天晚上就来把还准备的器材和原料准备好。”她语气十分恭敬。虽然不该出现在这儿的人是他，但低年级生质疑级长的任何行为，在斯莱特林而言，都无疑意味着社会自杀。<br/>“你可以做你自己的事了。”他没有把对话继续下去的意思，低下头，继续专注于自己的坩埚。<br/>昏暗的教室恢复了寂静。她松了口气。至少现在她知道了，他有自己的事，并且只要她不打扰到他，保持现在的对他毫无兴趣的状态，他们就可以暂时相安无事。<br/>她没有问他怎么回事，甚至没有多瞥一眼。——缺乏好奇心到这种程度，的确是过于刻意了。但这种刻意有什么不妥呢？并没有。她必须让马尔福级长了解她的姿态：我绝对对你现在做的事没有任何窥探企图。任何人都知道，学生晚上九点半还在魔药教室独自熬制魔药有违反校规之嫌。她撞破马尔福的违规，——违反校规本身也算不上什么大事，但值得他违反校规的事，就一定是更大的事。这件更大的事才是必须规避的重点。<br/>不要管马尔福——这一点她根本不用提醒自己，斯莱特林绝不引火上身。<br/>但实际上，她还是忍不住用余光瞟了两眼。她看到了他在坩埚里熬什么，液体很粘稠，泡沫鼓得很大才会破裂，在操作灯下反射出令人不愉快的光芒，然后被他用金属棒搅拌消除，发出闷闷的”噗“的声音。<br/>她还看到了坩埚旁装草药与矿石的罐子和研钵。这些东西让她心里一惊，当然，她及时别过了目光，没让自己的反应流露在他面前，尽管他看上去一直都在低头观察自己的坩埚，但谁知道他是否也在观察她呢？不能确定对方是否松懈的时候，她总是把警惕阈值调到最高。<br/>她开始整理自己需要的东西。她得钻进一排排魔药架丛中——这样很好，她可以让自己紧绷的状态放松下来。她小声念着羊皮纸上的药名和分量，一一找出来，用咒语让它们自己飞到学生操作台上。至于工具，坩埚小刀和剪刀学生自己都会带，但挤压器需要她分配，两个人合用一个，让它们降落在操作台中间就好。<br/>这些是虽然烦琐，但只是需要细致，她若专心地做，一刻钟也就做得差不多了。但她心中另有所思之事。她想到暑假在《预言家日报》上看到的马尔福父亲的新闻，想到马尔福在这学期开学后，整个人神情完全变了。她在过去几年里一直在默默观察他，因此这样巨大的变化她不会不注意到。<br/>然后就到了今天。她自幼在家里就把玩各种药材，她完全可以确定，她刚才那匆匆一瞥是看到了什么。<br/>在完成了所有的工作，又亲自去操作台上检查无误后，她排空脑子里所有的事，思考了一下，还是决定假装若无其事地走到一个普通魔药的架子前，爬上梯子，让目光可以穿过两个分得比较开的大罐子，看到隔壁架子“学生勿近”那一层。<br/>这一层有的用透明玻璃罐装，有的用染色不透光罐子，她正在思考如何准确清点看不到的那些草药的数量时，马尔福说话了。<br/>“我所有的东西都是自己带来的。”<br/>她的用意被拆穿了。<br/>她爬上去是想看那些学生不被允许接触的草药和矿石是否被动过。那些罐子上有老师们加了咒语的封条，如果被动过，她是能看出来的。马尔福研钵里的几样东西，不被允许带进学校，学校里的存货也不让学生单独使用。<br/>她必须去查看，因为这个时候只有她和马尔福在这间教室里，如果将来被人发现这些药品被动过，那她很容就会陷入被指控为同伙的困境。<br/>封条看上去没有动过。马尔福承认自己偷偷带进来这些东西。<br/>那么在管制药材的问题上，她就没有风险了。<br/>但现在的问题是：马尔福既然承认是自己带进来药材，就说明他发现她知道了他在使用违禁品。<br/>她不知道他的用意是什么，更不知道接下来他有什么打算。但，无论她多么努力避开这个风险，但很明显，现在，她还是被卷进来了。<br/>这已经足够让她灰心丧气了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>阿斯托利亚匆匆忙忙跟德拉科道了别，回到了宿舍。室友奥拉塔已经快睡了，她正好可以一个人安安静静地躺下来认真思考一下眼下的处境。<br/>她发现了马尔福在使用违禁药材。<br/>马尔福知道她发现了自己在使用违禁药材并且主动承认了。<br/>马尔福没有立刻对她使用遗忘咒或者混淆咒，他本也无需对使用这些魔咒有任何忌惮，因此她不用担心马尔福过后会对她有什么威胁。<br/>问题是马尔福主动告诉了她，这说明了什么？首先，马尔福不认为她的知情是一个威胁，这不太有可能是出于对她的信任，更多的应该说是无视，毕竟她平时没什么存在感，一直默默做自己喜欢的事。最简单的方法是从此假装不知道此事。<br/>但是不行。她观察到了他使用的那些药材，这些药材绝非一两天就能处理完毕，他长期在那里，说不定哪天就会被其他人碰到而事发，而他一旦事发，校方调查起来，很可能会把过去那些夜晚曾对魔药教室大门使用过开门咒语的人都找出了——这是很容易的，只需要一个回显咒就行。那她作为那天晚上动过很多药罐子的学生，就无法给自己辩白了。因此，无论马尔福把她卷进来是出于什么目的，她既然已经被卷进来洗不清了，那还不如多做一些研究，从中找到自保的机会。她眼下已经有了一个隐隐约约的想法，但她还需要更多资料。<br/>她做了个决定，明天先去图书馆查一些古老的书籍，证实一下自己的猜想。<br/>第二天她在下课路上遇到了马尔福。她从魔药教室里出来，汹涌的人潮里她远远看到了他淡金色的头发，在走廊狭长玻璃漏进来的日光里，他走在人潮的后面，看上去心事重重。她注意到自这学期开学以来，他跟过去有了很大的不同。他也不是不再和那三个好朋友交往，但更多的时候，他会故意独自一个人，偶尔还会说一些别人听不太明白的话。阿斯托利亚一直就推测这绝对不仅仅是因为他父亲出了事，他一定还有别的秘密。<br/>此刻，看到他独行的单薄身影，她心情突然微妙起来：她很可能是唯一一个知道他秘密的人。但她很快就敲打自己：他一定还有别的秘密，仅仅是晚上在魔药教室里使用禁药根本不算什么，只不过他所有秘密的一片拼图而已。但她对这个秘密完整的模样毫无兴趣，眼下，她只希望自己能尽量在这间山雨欲来、大人们很明显在掩饰某种重大危机的学校保住自己。——也许，他的秘密也是整个危机的一部分。<br/>阿斯托利亚沉浸在自己的思绪里，奥拉塔用手肘推了推她，她立刻给思路按了暂停键，顺着人流往前走，就在快要走到楼梯的时候，她突然听到级长在说话。“斯莱特林。”所有人都停下了脚步。这学期已经有很多人不再紧唯马尔福是从，不过即便是再见风使舵的人，也想看看他在学校会上演什么戏码。不过他们失望了，他只是转达了几句斯内普教授的口头通知而已。但阿斯托利亚相信这绝非错觉：他一直在看她。<br/>她倒无需掩饰自己正在凝视他的事实——反正人人都在看他。但他跟她直接对撞的目光多少让她有点感觉怪异。无论如何，那件事不会这么容易就了结。她得做点什么。<br/>下午没有课的时候她去了图书馆。这是整个霍格沃茨里她最喜欢的地方之一，而整个图书馆里，她最喜欢的就是这个窗边的位置。在这里，夕阳会直射到座位上，晒得人烦躁不安，因此这并不是通常被人青睐的位置。但她不同，她的体温比正常人要低，血流比普通人要缓慢，无论什么季节，她都会独自享受这个位置。她甚至想过，是不是没有那样的遗传疾病，她就无法享受这样的舒适？那么，这样的疾病也可以称作一种幸运。<br/>但此刻她无暇理会其他，她得给自己的猜测寻找更多线索。她把自己找来的书一一码放好，从她认为最有可能找到答案的那本《从毒药到良方》开始，用魔杖清理掉羊皮封面厚厚的一层灰，然后翻开仔细阅读。<br/>夕阳很温暖，把她的背晒得很舒服。正看到入神的时候，有人坐到了她的身旁。她立刻警觉扭过头微微欠身，“马尔福级长，下午好。”<br/>他没看她，只是认真看着她面前的书的封面和书脊，似乎是在对她做一个初步的评估，然后拿过来一本书随意翻着，“我看到记录里这本书被你借走了。”这是一个陈述，没有判断。没有猜测。显然他是留了余地给她，想听她说些什么。<br/>“是，是在我这里。你也要读的话就先拿去好了，”她想最好不要一下子就让他看清太多她的底牌和底细。<br/>“为什么要读这些书？”<br/>她继续维持语气里的礼貌，“正好一直都有兴趣。”<br/>“对你来说这本书的程度太深了，题材也过于冷僻。”他的判断对一般的同龄人来说是对的。<br/>“还好，努力一下也许可以读下去，还是有收获的。”她不紧不慢地回答一些无可挑剔的废话，好像这只是一场级长对学妹普通的学业指导。<br/>就在他们在话锋里进退的时候，奥拉塔的声音突然响起来，“阿斯托利亚！你果然在这里！欸？马尔福级长你也在？”<br/>德拉科转过头冷冷地看了她两秒，轻轻挑了挑眉毛，“我在这里，有什么问题吗？”<br/>他的神色很冷漠，声音不高但透着寒气，散发着莫名的气场，奥拉塔不自觉地后退了一步，“没，没有问题……啊，我找她有事。”<br/>阿斯托利亚微笑，仿佛德拉科不在旁边，“是晚上字谜会的事吗？不用担心，我会准时到的。”但她心里默默迅速回味他对奥拉塔说话的语气。他刚才突如其来的冰冷的确有点反应过度。这种过度反应通常是出于自我防备。他绝对不可能只是为了来关心一个无足轻重的学妹的阅读书目，他来找她一定是想了解她眼下对自己的秘密有了什么程度的了解以及她的态度，而他的计划被奥拉塔打乱了。而且更重要的是：按照常理，他根本不应该被人看到自己跟阿斯托利亚·格林格拉斯这样一个除了同学院之外毫无交集的女生坐在一起。总之，他是被人撞破了。否则不会激发他的防备机制。<br/>阿斯托利亚的微笑和和缓语气让奥拉塔镇静了一点，“别忘了带上翻拍器和糖。很多人都是冲着烟熏三文鱼莓果糖来参加我们字谜会的。”<br/>“放心好了，我中午就背着到处跑了。”阿斯托利亚拍拍鼓囊囊的书包。<br/>“那就好，不打扰你们吃……啊不，不打扰你们了我去吃晚餐了。”奥拉塔一边说着一边后退，没说完就消失了。<br/>“你的朋友都这么蠢吗？”德拉科没看她，换了本书，吹了吹封面的灰，继续翻看。<br/>“她算不上是我的朋友，但她平时也并不蠢，”阿斯托利亚也翻着书页，翻了两页才继续，语气闲淡，“是你刚才太吓人了。”<br/>“我吓人吗？”他语气的寒气渐渐漏掉了些，嘴角有点讥诮，瞥了一眼阿斯托利亚面前的书页，又换了一本继续翻。<br/>“难道不是吗？”她把问题抛回去。她今天对级长用了一些不够谨慎的语气，但这也没什么，首先，他既然来找她，就说明他是来和她交手的，一味退缩只会让他看不起对手；但还有无法言明的原因，她觉得，她只是有种直觉，她不必那么精心雕刻自己对他讲话的语气。<br/>“好吧，也许。”他居然没有被她的反问激怒。<br/>她得承认这一步她冒了点险，但无疑，她成功了。<br/>她故意以一种假到过分的姿态，温驯地点头欠身，“当然，你完全有资格对任何斯莱特林用任何语气，级长。”<br/>他沉默了一会儿，——这让她又开始担心起来，突然他说道，“烟熏三文鱼莓果糖听起来也很恶心。”<br/>“嗯？”她被他突然调转的话题搞得莫名其妙，——你想了几秒钟就在思考这种问题？然后立刻反击，“哦，你怎么知道？才不恶心。”她立刻从书包里拿出一颗糖，放在桌上推到他们俩的位置中间，他随即抬手要接，就在他快要接住时，她突然紧紧按住，“听说你家也会给你寄糖。”<br/>他嘴角扬起一丝轻笑，从裤子口袋里摸出一颗，推到他们的中界线上。两粒糖碰在一起。<br/>阿斯托利亚一边心想着，哦，原来你平时很神秘地把手放在口袋不肯拿出来，其实是在摸糖，一边拿开按在自己的糖上的手，转过头，正视他，“幸会。”<br/>他也一样转过头，“幸会。”<br/>她突然意识到，这是他们第一次认认真真对视，这个想法让她的脸微微热了起来，但她在这个位子上本来就会被夕阳晒得体温升高，因此她自信他不会察觉的异常。<br/>他的目光在她的眼睛里微微停留了片刻，然后同时恢复了所谓的正常，同时拿过对方的糖，剥开糖纸，把糖放进嘴里。他们互相看着对方做这件事，如此认真，可举止却如此孩子气，终于都忍不住笑了起来。<br/>德拉科突然皱起眉头，阿斯托利亚很担心地看着他，直到他点头，“嗯，比我想象中好多了。”<br/>她有点得意，“还有雪蟹橘子糖，都是英国买不到的哦，你要不要？”<br/>“算了算了，”他连忙摆手，含含糊糊地说，“还是先吃这种吧。”<br/>“以后可以试试。“她做出一副很大度的样子，其实心里在腹诽：你这个不懂得欣赏的家伙。不过很快她又帮他找到了理由：毕竟他长这么大第一次吃到这么复杂的糖果嘛。他们嘴里都有东西，便都不再接着说话，静默着翻书。她看得很仔细，而他看上去只是随便翻翻，很快又从她面前换了一本。<br/>夕阳的余晖渐渐散去，气温慢慢变冷。靠着椅背，仰起头。<br/>“你在看什么？”她的举动让她有点莫名其妙。<br/>“你也抬头，”她没动，不知道为什么突然加了一句，“我不害你，不会有危险。”<br/>他迟疑了一下，照她说的，也靠着椅背仰起头。<br/>几秒钟之后，图书馆所有的灯和蜡烛都次第亮了以来，整个大厅被暖黄色的灯光笼罩，每根柱子、每排书架都散发着温柔的光晕，温暖而迷人。<br/>“像不像所有的灯都眨了眨眼睛，然后整个图书馆就变了模样。”她依然仰着头，声音很轻，好像害怕打扰了谁。<br/>“嗯，”他的声音也被她带着更轻了，“我从来没从这个角度观察过图书馆。”<br/>“只要没有别的事，我每天都会来看它们对我眨眼睛。”<br/>“我看了你的阅读顺序和自动笔录，你的确能看懂这些书，”他突然又变了话题，“这对绝大部分五年生来说都很难，对六年级生也不算容易。”<br/>她还没回过神来，“我父母都很爱好魔药，我从小就接触这些东西。”说完她突然像一个人从梦里突然惊醒，——不对，他是在套话，他想在她不够警觉的时候问一些她的背景。<br/>“所以你对药草、矿石都很了解。”<br/>“是的，比起一般的同学的确是稍多一些。”她明白了，他不光是在读书，他还在观察她。<br/>“但为什么你姐姐的魔药课成绩如同灾难？搞得我还以为你们家都是魔药白痴。”<br/>“她只是不爱好这个。”她理所应当地为姐姐辩护。<br/>“所以你通常能分辨你看到的所有药材，否则读这种书对你毫无益处。”<br/>“大部分时候是这样，”她觉得越来越冷，匆匆忙忙站起来收拾东西，“我要去吃饭了。晚上还要去字谜会。”<br/>“小格林格拉斯？”这是他第一次叫她，用了高年级学长为了区别她的姐姐达芙妮而通常使用的说法。<br/>她其实是想急于逃离这里，在自己下次被他盘问之前，多争取一些时间，她又恢复了礼敬地语气，“级长，还有什么事？”<br/>“你还没有评价马尔福家的糖。”<br/>她没想到他叫她居然是为了这种事，觉得又好气又好笑，“是我吃过的最好吃的英国糖。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>字谜会非常无聊，内容每个人准备一个字谜给大家猜，猜出来的就得分，得分最高的算赢家。今天的主题是历史上的巫师的名字，参加者找的谜底一个更比一个冷僻难猜。阿斯托利亚纯粹是出于对室友的支持才去的，往常她还会打起精神，帮他们计分、提示答案，不过今天她满脑子都是在复盘下午查到的资料，时不时马尔福的言行又会闯入她脑子里打岔，难免走神，还好奥拉塔会及时轻轻拍拍她，把她拉回现实中来。<br/>字谜会散场她们一起回宿舍。奥拉塔跟她东拉西扯了一番，突然压低声音很神秘地问她，“你是不是跟级长在……”<br/>“没有的事。”她毫不犹豫地否认。女生之间的这种谈心是毫无隐私可言的，除非绝对信任之人，告诉任何一个人就等于把这件事告诉了全世界。但一个斯莱特林会有绝对信任之人吗？不会。<br/>奥拉塔继续往前走，脚步没有停顿，这样别人看她们就是两个女同学正常走路聊天的样子，“没有就好，你不要给自己惹麻烦。”<br/>阿斯托利亚转过头看她，“谢谢你。”<br/>奥拉塔从入学起就致力于成为大人物的小跟班，虽然没混到特别靠近的位置，不过也已经谋到学院实力人物活动的一个边缘位置。因此，这话从她嘴里说出来，阿斯托里亚不仅深信不疑，而是，简直可以说是感动非常。<br/>奥拉塔依旧保持正常的速度，语气淡淡的，“客气什么。我只是觉得你没有必要给自己惹麻烦，何必卷进这种必输的局。”<br/>阿斯托利亚心里的第一反应是“今后谁再说你蠢我不光要说你不蠢，我还要说你非常聪明”，然后她才陷入更悲哀的沉默，——我该怎么告诉你，我现在已经卷进一个局了，虽然不是你以为的那种，但同样没什么赢面可言，而且，也许还更加凶险。<br/>“是啊，这种事，很难有什么赢面。”她只好点头，泛泛地回答。<br/>“学校里喜欢级长的女孩子很多，有些人甚至觉得哪怕能有一个……”奥拉塔毕竟也只是个五年级的女孩子，红了脸，“哪怕能良宵一度也好，但我们都不是那样的人。”<br/>阿斯托利亚很好奇，她说了“我们”，“我们都不是什么样的人？”<br/>“不容易轻易忘记一些东西。利亚，你也不是不漂亮，学校里那么多男孩子，真的不必。”<br/>“喂！什么叫不是不漂亮？听起来好勉强。”她故意夸张地提高声线，假装气恼的样子。<br/>奥拉塔明白当阿斯托利亚这样浮夸通常就是在掩饰什么，她把这当成了她在掩饰自己内心难过的标志，故意顺着这个话题聊了很多不着边际的东西，再也不提级长的话题。阿斯托利亚知道她误会了，但既然能顺利从这个话题里脱身，她也就顺着她讲了下去。<br/>她们路过了可以去魔药教室的楼梯口，阿斯托利亚踟蹰了一下，还是决定直接回宿舍。</p><p>第二天是非常忙碌的一天。飞行课突然天降大雨，几乎没有人能来得及施出防水咒，都淋得湿透，没有被大风从扫帚上吹下来就谢天谢地。有人用咒语让自己迅速干燥，也有人急匆匆去换了衣服整理好再回去继续上各自选的课，课间走廊里一片混乱，阿斯托里亚突然感觉人流中有人若有若无地总在她的旁边。她用余光瞥了一眼，不动声色悄悄转到一个转弯楼梯的下面，假装自己鞋带松了弯下腰，顺势让怀里的天平弄掉在地上，砝码落了一地。这样她就有足够的理由弯下腰去捡了。<br/>“眨眼睛。”他仿佛只是路过，好奇地看了一眼，实际上面朝她轻轻说了这句话，一刻不停，继续往前走。<br/>她继续弯腰寻找失落的砝码，心里暗自吐槽他都不知道帮忙捡一下，毫无风度可言。但她也明白这中要求毫无理据，不要说此刻她为他所掣肘，就算是平时，她身为一个斯莱特林，面对级长也只能如此。纵使级长家已然失势，她自己也绝无可以挑战权力的实力和野心。就在她脑子里飘过这些怨言的一瞬间，所有的砝码突然一起飘了起来，飞回到了她的天平篮子，仿佛羽毛无声飘落。她按捺住惊讶，忍不住向他走开的方向看了一眼。<br/>他正在抬头看着走廊上的一只精致的鸟笼，态度专注，旁若无人，突然，低下迅速走开了。<br/>她看到他手里捏着魔杖的手柄，杖身藏在长袍宽大的袖子中。她嘴角轻轻扬起一丝笑意但很快就被压制回去。她此刻又被更大的问题困住了：他说的自然是指日落时刻的图书馆，那么她下午要去吗？他会问她什么？届时她又该如何应答才能保全自己？</p><p>到了下午，她还是像往常一样坐在自己最喜欢的那个位置。阳光从玫瑰花窗里照下来，发黄的旧羊皮纸染上斑斓颜色，她很快就忘了待会儿还会有人要过来这件事。直到颜色逐渐失却明艳，她感觉到身边有人坐了下来，才想起，今天还有一个艰难的会面。<br/>“你都查到什么了？”德拉科今天没有翻她的书，只是瞥了一眼，懒洋洋地问。<br/>他知道她在做什么了，这在她的意料之中——他又不是傻子。她没惊吓反而轻松了一点，——他的语气说明他并不在意这。她点头，“一些微不足道的小事。”<br/>“你得做件事。”<br/>“嗯。”好吧，他终于提要求了，他能提出要求她就知道现在站在哪里。<br/>“你们魔药课当值生里还有哪些人喜欢提前一天去教室？”<br/>“每个人习惯都不同，我是习惯这样，但我不清楚别人的习惯。”<br/>“那给我一份排班表。”<br/>“你要花那么长时间吗？”她冲口而出。<br/>“为什么你这么问？”他本来一直在看着前面，突然转过头看着她。<br/>“你的……”她斟酌词句，“项目需要很长时间？”<br/>“你的语气是你认为我不需要？”<br/>“我只是猜测。而且我听说学校里有一种给需要空间的学生们突然凭空出现的房间。”<br/>“你是说有求必应屋，”他直接点明这一点，仿佛对他来说再这样下去就太累了一样，“我的确需要那个，但是在这件事上用不上，我要用魔药教室的固定设备。”<br/>阿斯托利亚没有问他另一件事是什么，她好奇，但光这件事已经够她受得了。她翻了翻书包，从记事本里拿出一张纸递给他。<br/>他接过去，快速看了一眼，“你最近只做一天？”他的情况很明显不仅需要魔药教室没有其他人，而且确保不会出现其他人。那么就只有让阿斯托利亚来把这些时间都占满。<br/>“可以换。”<br/>“去换。还有，你为什么认为我不需要那么长时间？”<br/>“我判断依据不足。”他已经知道她在做什么，也明白无误地让她知道了这店，她就不能说这是她随口一说或者是瞎猜的。诚实永远是最好的策略，当然诚实也需要控制策略和程度。<br/>他居然愣了一下，轻轻叹了口气，“好吧。”<br/>她有点得意，无论如何，她的策略让他说不出话了。去魔药教室也没什么了不起，这段时间多去几次，以后就可以很长时间都不用去了，这对她来说不算什么负担。<br/>“你还需要几天？”<br/>“我不知道。你先看看五六天这样吧。今天你应该来不及了，明天开始。”他的语气听起来自然不是商量，但也绝非居高临下的命令，他只是听起来很疲惫。<br/>她轻声说了一句，“会好的，很快就会好的。”她不知道自己是在指什么。这个世界会好吗？尽管魔法部一直在粉饰，但大人私下的议论、学校里的氛围无一不在昭示一切在滑向黑暗。那就当是在说他的“项目”很快会好吧，这样她也能尽快了解这件事。<br/>“会吗？”他仰起头，看着天花板上的吊灯。<br/>“会的。”她依旧轻声，像身处一个不便打破的梦境。<br/>他没有否定她，也没有逼问她，沉默了一会儿，玫瑰花窗的花朵变得暗淡的时候，灯如期亮了，他站起来，一言不发地离开。<br/>照理说他走了她应该松口气，可她看着他的背影，直到他消失在层层叠叠的书架中。她突然觉得自己面前的这些书本也不再重要了。</p><p>阿斯托利亚在图书馆做完作业，花了一个晚上去跟同级生换排班。有的人很难说话，她只好直接把这些交换当作了平白帮着做一次，唯一的要求是不能再让其他人知道。她在休息室里一个一个地去谈，德拉科偶尔也会坐在旁边做自己的事，跟自己的朋友聊天，好像根本看不到她。这反而让她暗自里安心。有了奥拉塔昨天的询问，她突然明白自己的麻烦不仅仅在于撞破德拉科用禁药，在任何维度上，她最好都别跟这位级长扯上任何一星半点的关系。斯莱特林的女孩子想要对付谁，她就算没亲眼见过，也有所耳闻。在这一点上，她几乎要感谢级长的漠视了。</p><p>接下来的一天非常忙碌。她曾经非常盼望充实忙碌的五年级，但如今，倘若有任何时间转换机会她都十分希望把自己一巴掌拍回到过去的任何一点上去。她早上先花了一点时间跟其他学院的同学把排班换好，在图书馆重新抄了一份。德拉科坐到身旁时，她突然忍不住微笑。<br/>“有什么好笑的事？”他听起来只是不想说“你好”而已，根本毫无好奇。<br/>她还是忍不住，“图书馆了眨了眨眼睛，你就出现了。像童话里骗小孩子的魔法剧情。什么月亮眨眨眼睛，森林的精灵就出现了之类的。”话没说完她已经收起笑容，面无表情把表格递给他。<br/>“有几天没换到？”他扫了一眼，皱起眉头。<br/>“有人实在是说不通。一般人都愿意换，如果不愿意换我就白送，但有的人即便你白送他也会觉得你有什么企图，而他一定会在暗处吃什么亏，所以，只能这样了。”她不想说什么自己已经尽力了之类的话，没办成就是没办成，斯莱特林只看结果，她也不想以任何形式为自己求情。<br/>“是，是有人会这样的，”他倒也没有追究什么，把表格倒扣在桌面上，“就这样吧，看来也没有更好的方案了。”<br/>“那，”她得赶紧去吃饭，吃完饭还要赶作业，“我先走了，级长。”<br/>“陪我坐一会儿。”他没有看她，只是抬头看着吊灯。<br/>“嗯。”跟前几次比起来，这次已经不算如坐针毡了。阿斯托利亚偷偷用余光看了他一眼。假如他脸上的忧虑有魔法，水晶吊灯会立刻因为承受不住这份重量轰然坠地。<br/>她沉默了一会儿，决定还是用一点话语来填补这些时光的空隙，“你下次可以早点来。夕阳透过玫瑰花窗照进来是很美的。“<br/>“你很喜欢图书馆。”<br/>“是。以前读过一本书，里面说如果世界上真的有天堂，那应该是图书馆的模样。”<br/>“作者是？”<br/>“你不会有兴趣的，一个麻瓜。”她突然打了冷战，她在纯血论者级长面前说自己读了麻瓜的书。<br/>“这是成见。实际上……”他没有说下去，“你去吃饭吧，我要一个人呆一会儿。”<br/>他没有问她为什么她这样一个纯血出身的孩子为什么爱读麻瓜的书。<br/>————<br/>1、 时间上德拉科是六年级，走廊上的鸟笼是电影里很重要的一个细节，借用在这里，也暗示他正在为修柜子的事情困扰。这篇（严格来说按照写作计划是上篇）主要是利亚视角，但也希望加一些对德拉科情况的明示暗示。<br/>2、 最近有个朋友困在纽约，跟我说她在公寓里最想念的是图书馆的玫瑰花窗，因为她，我把这个细节加在了里面。<br/>3、  那句话说博尔赫斯说的。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>他们又回到了这里。<br/>当然是分头错开来过来的。阿斯托利亚照例在图书馆做完作业之后背着书包来到魔药教室，而德拉科早已在此做自己的事情。阿斯托利亚草草地跟他打了个招呼就开始为了明天的魔药课做准备。德拉科闷声“嗯”了一声算是应过了，头都没抬。<br/>十五分钟之后她的事情就做完了。就这样快速搞定也很好。她想。就在她收拾书包快要走的时候，突然听到德拉科问，“你为什么觉得我不需要很长时间就能做完？”<br/>该死，他怎么还记得这句话。她为自己当初的失言懊恼不已，语气的恭敬里多少带了一点不耐烦，“我说过了，我判断依据不足。”<br/>他一直低着头看自己的坩埚，“判断依据不足也是有依据的，说说你的依据。”<br/>她要疯了，她说什么？说完她还能活着离开这儿吗？她让这些明显过激的想法在脑子飞了一秒钟作为情绪释放，然后告诉自己，既然已经如此，那隐瞒也已经没有意义了。<br/>“我第一次看到你用的草药和矿石里，大部分是无毒的，但有几样有剧毒。”<br/>“嗯。”他没否认。<br/>“第一天我爬上架子查看学生禁用那一层的时候你就疑心我知道了。第二天去图书馆，一本一本地翻我借的书，你的疑心得到了确认，对不对？”<br/>“对。你比我想象中观察能力要强，过去我认为你非常平庸。”<br/>“谢谢，请给我加分，”她带着嘲讽，更多地是在嘲讽自己，“我印象中它们可以组成一个配方，所以我就去图书馆查找了资料，我的猜想应该是得到了证实。”<br/>“这个配方对学生来说是非常冷僻的，你能知道也是很不容易了。”<br/>“我见过我妈妈给我爸爸调配过，”她声音不由自主地变轻，“他那时候情况很不好。”<br/>“后来呢？有用吗？”<br/>“见效不是非常快，但药力很稳定，到目前为止都还是不错。”<br/>“那就好，”他听起来像松了一口气，“你妈妈做这个用了几天？”<br/>“她家事很繁重，零零碎碎地做的，但最终算下来也就十个小时左右。”<br/>“所以，你认为我只要几个晚上就能做完。”<br/>“是的，但……”她咬了咬下嘴唇，“我现在大概知道你为什么做不完了。我的拼图一直缺一块，是这块让你做不完。”<br/>“是的。你的猜测是对的。”<br/>“你怎么知道我猜的是什么？”<br/>“你第二次在图书馆读的那本书，夹书签的那页，我后来去看过了，”他说完又补充道，“那本书是不能带出阅览室的，所有人都可以看。”<br/>我借的书放在我面前你都随便翻我也不敢说什么，还回去的你还解释什么？阿斯托利亚暗暗吐槽，不过表面上还是非常客气，“是，我没有得到结果，我没有找到八角星晶石的替代品。”<br/>“我也没有。”<br/>“好吧，事情就是这样，我开始是觉得你应该已经把原材料都准备齐全了，但查了一些配方，似乎少了八角星晶石。我本来是以为你应该会找到其他替代物的。”<br/>“所以我现在要花很多时间在实验上。”他在昏暗的灯光下抬起头。<br/>“你连这些东西都弄回来了，八角星晶石反而弄不到？”<br/>“八角星晶石有强大的精神安抚力量，如今都被严格管制了，市面上流通的几乎都被征用了。”<br/>她思考了一秒钟决定放弃所有躲开此事的念头，“我也可以继续去查书。我不能保证自己会不会找到钱替代物，但我会尽力。”说完，她静静平视德拉科，大概是因为终于把这件压在心头很久的事说开了，反而如释重负。<br/>“别这么看着我，”他唇角动了动，很缓慢地扬起讥笑，“非常愚蠢。你以为你就什么都懂吗？”<br/>“我又没说我什么都懂，”她有点泄气，嘴里小声嘀咕，点点头，“是的，级长。”</p><p>第二天是阿斯托利亚没有换到当值的日子。她有点庆幸可以暂时不用再去那个尴尬的魔药教室，可以在图书馆多看一会儿自己喜欢的书，除了自己夸口要查的东西，其他的小说什么的也可以看个够。<br/>太阳快下山的时候她有种不祥的预感，抬头看了一眼玫瑰花窗，果然，德拉科站在窗前。<br/>她脸上肌肉迅速僵硬了，而他却好像完全没事一样转过头，跟她点点头，她微微欠身致意，图书馆就是这点比较好，她完全可以非常合情合理地不发出声音，——这样做可比随便聊天要更符合图书馆的社交礼仪。<br/>他轻轻拍了一下窗台，示意她也站起来，她摇摇头，指了指自己的书。他们之间隔了大概1.8米的距离，他在窗台上放下一颗糖，推到离他0.9米的地方，然后默不作声继续看着窗外。她想笑，立刻低下头，等表情恢复平静了才站起来，稍稍侧身去取那颗糖。</p><p>隔了一天早上她照例吃了自己习惯的烤吐司、炒蛋和茶，满怀心事离开长餐桌，听到有人在叫她的名字，“阿斯托利亚~格林格拉斯！”<br/>“嗯？”她觉得这个声音有点熟悉，但分辨不出来是谁，停下脚步转过头寻找叫她的人，一杯巧克力牛奶淋到了她的头上。斯莱特林餐桌上一群女孩子笑得极之浮夸，而她从头到尾都没看到过究竟是谁做了这件事。<br/>她第一反应当然是气坏了，但她深知这些女孩子想看的无非也就是她气急败坏的模样，她深吸了一口气，试图用魔杖把自己头发和长袍上湿乎乎地深棕色液体清理干净，但弄了几下<br/>那几个女孩笑得更响了。她花了自己平生所有的克制力才让自己没发火。奥拉塔放下没吃完地早餐跑过来，快接近她的时候，小声对她说，"混了黏着咒，我们回去洗吧。"<br/>她转头，挥手让几个女孩手里的果酱面包贴在了她们的脸上。<br/>回宿舍的路上，她沉默，等待奥拉塔先开口。<br/>“我知道她们要捉弄你，但我没想到这么过分。我本来以为只是……”<br/>“谢谢你陪我，”她知道奥拉塔有自己的理由但不能说出口，“这已经很足够了。”在这个学院里，或者在这个学校里，大部分人都有自己的不容易。<br/>“我知道你不会告诉我你最近在做什么，我也不需要你告诉我。”<br/>“我不告诉你是为你好，我只能说那算不上是什么好事。”<br/>奥拉塔犹豫了一下，“你最近和级长共同出现在图书馆那个角落的次数太多了，其实很多人都看到了。你还特地找很多人换当值，虽然这也没什么，但……”<br/>“但一个普通的女生突然做些特别的事情，她就是需要被打回原形的，”她冷冷说出这个像她一样自认庸常之辈者都不愿意说出的真相。<br/>这些是我自己愿意的吗？三次倒有两次是他来找我，为什么这个罪责要由我来承担？她有无数的怨言想要发作。但她忍住了，她想到了更重要的问题，“那我也是她们的学姐，斯莱特林还没有疯到这个程度，是有人指使的。”<br/>“嗯。”奥拉塔含混地应了一声。<br/>“谢谢你。”她明白，奥拉塔说到这一步已经很不容易了。</p><p>这一天的低年级学生把药材和器材弄得很混乱，晚上她额外多花了比平时多一倍地时间才收拾好。德拉科似乎也一直在忙忙碌碌，但她没有分神去看。<br/>“有本讲地球物种平衡里提到，八角星晶石的能量附生于它的植物密切相关，而另一本书里说附生于它的植物里有这些，我列出了其中几种比较容易得到的，”她走过去，把几张纸递给德拉科，“这是摘要和出处页码，如果你有怀疑可以去……”<br/>“我为什么要怀疑你？”他轻轻笑了笑，这个笑容很轻，但毫无来由地，却让她脸微微红了。<br/>她故意用斯莱特林最典型的权衡利弊的口气，“是的，你如果总是不成功，我还要继续找人换班，对我一点好处都没有。”<br/>他笑得深了些，眼神里好像在说，这样倒也不必，但还是用公事公办的语气很自然接住了她得分析，“我也查到一个配方说可以用植物代替，但目前最成熟的配方需要晶石呈现出细碎而坚硬的粉末状，很难做到把植物改造成这样的状态。”<br/>“我们可以往这个方向努力。改变已知药材的形状总归要比寻找未知的替代物要容易。”<br/>“那我们现在首先要做的是找到这些东西，你这个列表里，尖叫藤用猫头鹰无法运送，但吉拉茨芒和罗莎莓藤倒是可以弄进来，我今天晚上写信，最迟后天也能到了。”<br/>“那正好。明天我也没有能换到当值。你就当休息吧。”<br/>“怎么休息，太多事……“这句话听起来很像是自言自语，他即时从茫然里苏醒过来，换回了话题，“这两天我正好可以考虑一下怎么改变茨芒的性状。”<br/>她决定对他突然流露出的真实样貌视而不见，“对，得提高它的粉末的硬度，最好还有点反光度。”<br/>“级长，还有事吗？如果没什么事我先走了。”<br/>他犹豫了一下，“今天早上……后来我没看到你，你没什么事吧。”<br/>她抿了抿嘴唇，“我本来不想说，但既然你问了我就直说好了。我不想参与你的任何私事，也请不要让我卷入任何你的私事。”<br/>“你觉得跟我有关吗？”<br/>“我没有证据，所以我不能说什么，但我希望你能把你和你的……任何意义上的朋友的关系保持在我的界限之外。”<br/>"我们就不是朋友吗？"他的语气听起来很讽刺。<br/>“我们算朋友吗？”她用他一摸一样地语调反问他，哪怕是昨天她都会觉得自己用这种语气对级长说话是被人下了什么咒，但今天她突然明白，她为了这件事隐忍了这么久，在某些地方的确看上去赢得了生存空间，但在另一处也相应地被挤压。至此她不得不承认，隐忍和单方面的合作并非上佳的策略。<br/>他停顿了一下，“好，我会处理这件事。”<br/>“所以其实你知道是怎么回事，对吗？”她并不想逼问他，她只是觉得很悲哀，“不必回答了，这件事很快就要结束了。以后我们不会再在图书馆或者别的什么地方相遇。”<br/>他冷笑，“好，那我以后去玫瑰花窗看夕阳的时候，你得自己先走。”<br/>她没想到级长居然会说出这种毫无道理可言的话，“好，没问题，到时候我会走。”<br/>“所以这很荒谬是不是？”那种熟悉的讥笑又浮现在他脸上，“你完成对我的承诺，我也会让你免受此类毫无必要的干扰。这不是我们目前主要要面对的问题。”<br/>“抱歉。”他们之间已经达成了比过去更合理的平衡，那么一个姿态还是需要给的。<br/>“为了合作的顺利，我还是希望你知道我并没有处在你所有认为的那种关系里，我大概能猜到是怎么回事，但这并不意味着我纵容了这种行为。”<br/>“好的，我明白了，级长，”她点头，“另外，之所以没有跟你说，是因为帮你做这个是我自己的选择，我会承担自己的选择所带来的风险。这跟你没有关系。”<br/>“我知道你不关心这种事，”他低头继续搅动自己的坩埚，“你也不过是因为害怕才做了这么多。”<br/>“我十六岁了，我绝不会单纯因为害怕就而为任何人做任何事。”<br/>“好棒，”他笑起来，“十六岁足够打败全世界。”<br/>“行吧，你就嘲笑我好了。”她刚才的鼓起来的劲儿又被打击了一半。<br/>“害怕是会让人做很多事的。比如，如果你不做什么事情，就有人会杀了你还有你全家，你不会害怕吗？”他避开她的眼神。<br/>她想都没想，“那就不是单纯是害怕，因为要保护自己的家人所以被胁迫，这是爱。”<br/>像被人一拳击中了胸口，过了一会儿他才说话，“你什么都不懂。你走吧。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>果然，德拉科隔了一天就把吉拉茨芒和罗莎莓藤弄到了手。当阿斯托利亚操作台上的那堆尚在拼命蠕动的藤曼和根茎时，她真的一点也不想知道他究竟是用了什么手段把这些东西弄进学校的。<br/>“接下来就是把这些该死的东西变成我们需要的性状了。”<br/>他用了“我们”，其实他几天前不经意间就开始说了，也许对他来说，这并不意味着什么，他甚至前几天还赶她走。但她心里还是有什么动了动，故意把话题带开，“说不定就成了什么魔法史上值得记一笔的重大突破了。”<br/>他弯下腰盯着这堆散发恶心气味的东西，“你想太多了，等我们活下来再说吧。”<br/>“这么严重吗？”她看着他。<br/>“所以我说你什么都不懂，”他毫无必要地擦了擦手，“开工吧。”<br/>第一天他们试了石化。石化似乎对植物用处不大，它们只是不能蠕动了而已，但表面的弹性和含水量并没有什么变化。完全达不到制作药剂的需求。<br/>他看起来有点生气。<br/>她想试着提点建议，“如果真的很急用，圣芒戈可以直接开到处方。”<br/>“那你父亲为什么没有去圣芒戈开？”<br/>“他不想被别人知道，但你不同啊，未成年人有保密条例。”<br/>“保密条例？”<br/>“也是，你不会相信保密条例的，”她决定不再管他的事了，“好的我知道了，我什么都不懂。”<br/>他轻声说，“我那样说对你的确也不太公正。”<br/>虽然听起来实在很勉强——“也不太公正”，但阿斯托利亚明白，这已经是德拉科能做出的最大的姿态上的让步了。<br/>她突然很感慨，“我最开始只是想说我不完全是因为害怕才帮你的。罹患这种疾病的人，并不愿意旁人知晓他们的痛苦，可是表面越遮掩，内心就越是难熬，就像我父亲。我知道那是怎么回事。任何人都不应该受这个折磨。没有可怜的意思，我只是希望能帮到任何人。”<br/>他很惊讶，“从来没听说过你家的事。”<br/>“这种事怎么可能传出去，尤其是现在这种时候。”她不想说出来的一点是，她帮他做这些，就好像把自己心里曾经背负的一些东西释放了一样。父亲的抑郁症，这种事不要说在纯血圈和魔法部，哪怕只是在斯莱特林学院，都足够她从此成为一个谈资。<br/>“其实你说的没错，”他沉默了一会儿，好像下了一个很大的决心那样，“那个保密条例是存在并且可信的，但不是我需要，是我妈妈。”<br/>她震惊得好长一会儿没法说话，不仅因为那个人是纳西莎——这没什么不可理解的，卢修斯上庭入狱，她作为唯一的成年人独木支撑马尔福家大厦之将倾，而是因为他竟然选择向她坦白。<br/>“马尔福夫人？”<br/>“的确是有一个需要抑郁药剂又不愿意让别人知道自己有情绪障碍的人，”他抬起头，“但那个人是我妈妈。”<br/>“抱歉我没有冒犯的意思，我只是一直觉得，她是那么强大的人。”<br/>“她的确是非常强大的人，没有这个她也绝对能够活下去，但我希望她能活得更容易一点。”<br/>她点头，“是，我父亲当时也是如此，而马尔福夫人压力比他当时大太多了。”她很想走上前轻轻抱他一下，——以朋友的方式，但他们是否算得上朋友还尚且存疑，她也并不想求证，于是她轻轻拍了拍他的肩膀，“我们会成功的。”<br/>第二天他们试了低温烘烤脱水。这些植物的确很容易就被碾成了粉末，但一点都不坚硬，相反倒很蓬松。额外的收获大概是罗莎莓藤烤干前有一股腐败的气味，烤干了以后却像烤鹿肉般香气扑鼻。<br/>“还是一无所获。”<br/>她倒觉得很有趣，“做魔法糖的时候可以用，作弄别人，买来的时候是腐败气味，可是在炉火上烤一下就很吸引人，用在你家出品的糖果里，一定可以赚钱。”<br/>他被她的突发奇想逗乐了，“呵，就知道糖。”<br/>“是啊，”她知道他低落的心情稍稍有所缓解，并没有真的不屑，但她还是要给自己小小的复仇，“我什么都不懂。但多少懂一点糖。”<br/>“你怎么这么记仇。”<br/>“我把你的原话重复了一遍，就变成我记仇了？级长~”她学他平时拉长的尾音。<br/>“不要学我说话。也不要叫我级长了，”他把头转向另一边“你知道我的名字。”<br/>她想了一会儿才想出一个听起来合理的回答，“我可否把你的要求视作从精神上的收买？”<br/>他站直，“我们是合作关系了，叫名字有利于我们的合作。”<br/>“那么……好吧，Draco。仅限于魔药教室。我可不想出门被……”她想到那些夸张的女孩子，虽然再糊她们一脸草莓果酱不是什么难事，但那太失仪了，平白被别的学院看笑话。<br/>“当然了，仅限在此，Ria。为了庆祝这个在制糖业方面的新发现，”他掏出一把糖，在里面翻找，“我自己最喜欢的烤肉类糖果。虽然对我来说没什么好庆祝的。”<br/>“不用找了，”她一把把糖全部塞进自己的口袋，“你那么有钱，不会在意的。”<br/>第三天他们用了塑化。这是一个从麻瓜发明塑料来的灵感，既然流动的石油可以变成坚硬的塑料，那他们也可以做类似的尝试。<br/>德拉科居然查到了塑化的咒语，这是个在魔法界没什么人用的咒语，相关的记载和经验都很少，他颇费了点力气，植物确实完全僵硬了，可还是没能让粉末达到自己想要的硬度。<br/>“也许这个方法还是不行，我还是去找其他的矿石好了。”他看着桌子上一大堆废品。<br/>“放弃之前……”她把看着一堆废品，也不是不丧气的，往自己嘴里扔了一颗糖，然后剥了一颗递给他。<br/>他接过来，塞进嘴里，含混地答应了一声，“嗯。”<br/>“但是找矿石……”<br/>“再试试看吧。”<br/>第四天他们决定还是挑战一下玻璃化。玻璃化是他们一直逃避的一个方法，因为需要把坩埚环境加热到温度非常高，还要有一段时间的密闭操作，搞不好会爆炸，一旦爆炸，阿斯托利亚从此就要被霍格沃茨扫地出门了，说不定还会毁容。但比起重新去找矿石，至少技术上，也许还是要容易一些。<br/>“这个会很危险，你现在退出还来得及。”他很严肃地问她。<br/>她无法退出。<br/>他需要帮助，这个咒语一个人是完不成的。<br/>她早就读过未来的教科书，她在霍格沃茨呆满七年都不会有这种危险系数的挑战。这间学校，说是整个魔法界也不过分，注定要出大事，每个成年人都还在努力维持一种“一切正常”假象。能在这种假象里做一点背离师长指教的事情让她对这个试验简直有种跃跃欲试的期待。<br/>更何况，他们已经走到了这里，她实在太想看看这件事最终走向会如何。<br/>到了那天，为了防止爆炸伤到眼睛，他们都带了护目镜。燃料点燃，她并不去问他是从哪儿弄来这种高温燃料的。坩埚和干过周围的温度在急剧升高，一切按照预期的方向发展。<br/>“看不清了，帮我一下。”他左手紧紧捏着企图逃跑的藤曼，右手的搅拌棒根据书上的指使一刻都不能停下，但他往后梳的头发被汗水浸透，落在了眼前，遮住了眼睛。<br/>她犹豫了一下，抬手帮他把头发撩起来，用手指梳回去。<br/>“谢谢。”他目光一直没离开自己的左手和右手。<br/>他们离得太近，她可以直接感觉到他声音和鼻息。她稍微后退了一步，“不客气。”<br/>她觉得自己的脸上有点烫，大概是环境温度太高了。她想。<br/>搅拌做完了以后就是等待。这是这个实验里最迷人的一部分，坩埚里在发出声响，在晃动，但至于里面究竟再发生什么，打开之后会出现的是坚硬的玻璃状物体还是一堆垃圾，只有等一切结束了，打开时才知道。<br/>他们没什么可做的了，分别召来椅子，在桌子旁边坐下，静静看着。他们都知道，如果这一步失败了，这条路就彻底堵死。<br/>“你觉得会成功吗？”他轻声问她。<br/>“不知道。”她摇摇头。<br/>“如果成功了，你会怎么样？”<br/>“我？我不知道。”她说谎了。她知道。如果成功了，他们就不用再躲在这个教室里，她也不需要再去找人换当值，所有的节奏，一切都会回到从前。他们不再会称呼对方的名字，——如他所说，他们是出于合作关系才这样互相叫名字的，合作关系结束了，当然一切也就结束了。但她知道自己——用最保守的话来说，也是多了一份记忆——她再也无法回到从前了。可她能说什么呢？<br/>“我没有再说过你什么都不懂了，你不必这样。”他看着坩埚。<br/>有个等待被打开的密闭坩埚真好，即使你根本看不到里面有什么，你也可以很合理地安排自己的目光，回避不必要的对视，就好像在图书馆里你不想说话就可以不回答任何问题。于是她也盯着坩埚，“成功了的话，你会很高兴吧，你妈妈可以安稳入眠，不用再被噩梦折磨，情绪上也会平稳很多。”<br/>“你很会转移话题。”<br/>她被拆穿了。她只能硬着头皮继续，“每个人都有自己的生存之道。”<br/>“成功了也谈不上很高兴，还有很多其他要担心的事情，这也不过就是其中很小的一件事而已。”<br/>“嗯。”他当然还有很多事。至少，每次他都让她一个人先走，这里面固然是有错开来不让别人发现他们在一起干什么事的原因，但他每次回到休息室都非常晚，他当然还在做别的事情。但她不能继续提问。她明白，他之所以能够这样说出来，完全就是因为她从不主动提问。<br/>“其实你根本不像你尝试表现的那样毫无好奇心。”<br/>“是吗？”她有点招架无力。他今天突然很想谈论她。这让她觉得危险，不是最开始觉得会被在学院打压的危险，而是另一种她无法言明的危险。她不知道该怎么回答，伸出手拿下护目镜，“这个头带勒得有点难受，他们为什么从来没有想过要改进一下。”<br/>“那你可以做，改进一下然后用这个专利来赚钱。”他也取下护目镜，微笑着看着她。<br/>“专利卖给你，买不买？”她又岔开话题了。她从前是很得意自己这样的技能的，但她现在讨厌自己这样不由自主地发挥。<br/>“买啊。能赚钱为什么不买。”他声音里还是有淡淡的笑意。<br/>“你不紧张吗？”她决定来谈谈他，这样她就可以安全地躲在话题背后了。<br/>“到这一步了，除了等，自己什么都做不了了。”他语气听起来真的很平静，带着很重的疲惫。<br/>“我不知道你还有什么事……但是，我们总有那种，什么都做不了的时候，就比如等这个坩埚反应。算了算了，我也不知道自己在说什么。”她低下头摇头。<br/>他沉默了一会儿，“我知道你在说什么。”<br/>“嗯。”她轻声。然后一起陷入沉默。<br/>“这个好像好了，温度感应的颜色变了。”他带上石棉手套伸手打开盖子。<br/>一片晶莹璀璨的光芒出现在他们面前。<br/>“哇。”她忍不住轻声赞叹，伸手想去摸一下。<br/>他一把捏住她的手，“还很烫！”<br/>他的石棉手套刚刚摘掉了，因此此刻他们分别有一小片皮肤紧紧贴在一起，他很急，用的力气很大，她“哎”了一声，他把手松开了一些但没有拿开。她脑子里飞快地飞过了一些可以用在这种尴尬时刻的话，比如说“啊我们这个魔法能把草变成假宝石是不是发财了”，但她忍住了，一切就要就结束了，她心里有另一种渴望在滋长。<br/>他换了个方向握她的手，这样他们胳膊的方向就不那么别扭了，一起看这片光芒，“可以用一个冷却咒。”<br/>“没学过。”她觉得自己太煞风景了。<br/>他很自然地把她的魔杖抽出来，放在她的右手里，站在她背后，告诉她咒语，然后握着她的手挥动魔杖，又放开手，站回到她旁边，“做一遍。”<br/>她试着做了，光芒迅速收敛，周围的温度也迅速降低，回到了夜晚正常的室温。她伸手去碰了碰那个玻璃状的东西，如他们所期待的那样，冰冷，坚硬。<br/>“是我们需要的那样。”她把坩埚倒扣，把这块合成晶石倒出来，他很自然地伸出手接住。<br/>“接下来就是简单的制药操作了。”他的声音听起来像窗外的星空一样冷静。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>本篇有结合电影和原著的设定。<br/>----------------------------------------<br/>最后的几天，他们还是分头来，分头走。如德拉科所言，接下来的事情就非常简单。他先前已经把能做的步骤全部做完，只等最后加入这些粉末。第一锅药剂出炉时他们还是很激动的，粉末放进坩埚，德拉科按照药方的指示顺时针搅动了六圈，粉末随即消失无踪，药汤从让人不适的黏糊糊的烂泥巴色变成了澄澈的淡咖啡色。一切正如他们所预期的，这个颜色持续到了冷却，如仲春芍药的清香也没有淡去。<br/>“Ria，你母亲过去做出来的也是这样吗？”德拉科一边把药剂慢慢倒进玻璃瓶，一边问阿斯托利亚。<br/>“是的。从颜色到气味，分毫不差。”<br/>“那么应该就是这样了，希望能有用。”<br/>“会的，根据我家的实践，这个药方能极大缓解焦虑。”不知道是因为终于成功了还是别的什么原因，她说话时不由自主地带了点笑意。<br/>“是吗？”他也笑了，但笑得有点惨厉，“我怀疑我能不能做到真正让她所有焦虑解除的事情。”<br/>她没有问那是什么事，“我们都有无法逾越的东西。”<br/>“你并不知道……”<br/>“是的，我不知道，”她第一次从容地抢过他的话，“哪怕马尔福夫人只是知道了你是怎么做到这些药剂，她也会为你骄傲的。这对她的病情也很有好处。”<br/>他停了一下，轻声说，“我还有事，我得先离开这里。”<br/>她看着他的背影消失在黑暗的门洞里。她注意到从这学期开始，他就很少穿校袍了，而是经常穿成年人的衣服，收窄的腰身让他看起来比过去单薄。实际上他并不算瘦弱，至少她见过他操作时挽起袖子露出的胳膊，肌肉的线条很紧实漂亮。她曾经思考过这代表着什么，过去她不明白，现在她隐约明白了，——他早早地担负起了一些超过了他年龄的东西。<br/>一切如常，只除了一次。他会在操作前脱掉外套，只穿白衬衫和灰色毛衣背心，为了方便做事，他把袖扣取下来放在旁边，袖子向上挽了两层，但挽得不好，掉了下来。他手里都是东西，看着她，她会意，上前帮他重新卷折。就在要折到第三层的时候，他突然用肘关节把她推开，声音暗哑，“不必了。”她往后退了两步。他像突然从梦里醒过来一样看着她，嘴唇都在颤抖，“对不起，Ria。”<br/>“没关系。”<br/>但从那以后，就像这间教室再也没有升高过的室温，有的触碰和对话，再也没有发生过。这既是因为他再也不需要她来辅助她操作，也是因为他有意无意的回避。<br/>阿斯托利亚告诉自己，原本就是偶然性突发事件，她原本做这一切也不过是为了规避风险，既然这件事很快就要结束，既然就算是那天晚上，他也即时用那么冷静的语气结束了一切，那么，就当这是平稳生活的一桩意外。她可以继续退回默默观察包括他在内所有人的位置，这对她来说并不难。更何况，经过这件事，他至少会在暗处给她一些便利，对她而言，也不算无功而返。<br/>但她明白，有一些感觉她不能否认，有一些事也许永远不能忘却。奥拉塔说的是对的。她不是可以轻易忘记一些事的人。<br/>"今天就是最后一天啦。"所有的药剂都做完了，阿斯托利亚看着桌上封装得整整齐齐的药剂瓶，成就感油然而生。他们仔细地把所有的痕迹都消灭，所有的物品归到原位。<br/>“再看看有没有留下什么，”他的魔杖从操作台上划过去，检验咒语像一道流光，一切都清澈如泉，他很满意，“非常干净。”<br/>“毫无痕迹，毫无瑕疵。说不定将来我也是个犯罪高手。"她的说笑是发自内心的，但心里慢慢被苦涩所蔓延也是真的。这里的事情对你来说就像没有发生过，对我来说却不可磨灭。但你不会明白，你也无需知晓。<br/>他苍白的脸上同样浮起笑容，笑得很客气，“谢谢这段时间你给我的帮助，如果没有你，这件事不会这么顺畅。”<br/>她也很礼貌地回应，“没什么，我没费什么力气。再说，我从中也学到了很多东西。”<br/>他环顾四周，“我……我这里还有一点事情要处理……”<br/>他们从来不会同时离开这里，她明白，“嗯，那我就先走了。晚安。”说完立刻转身。她应该在他们互相道了晚安之后再转身的。她失礼了。<br/>他只能对着她的背景说，“晚安。”<br/>走了几步，她停下脚步，背对着他，“你打算对我用什么咒？让我猜一猜……一忘皆空？对吗？”<br/>他过了一会儿才回答，没有放下对着她的魔杖，“你怎么知道？”<br/>“其实没有必要，我不是说你可以相信我。而是因为，我过阵子就要走了，我父亲打算带我们全家离开英国。所以，你看，根本没有必要，我没有机会说出这件事。”<br/>“我没有不相信你。”他觉得自己辩解得很无力。<br/>“无所谓。反正我又打不过你。”她自嘲地笑了笑，笑的时候她想，他看不到她的表情，大概也就不会知道她自嘲的意味。<br/>“你怎么知道我要对你用咒？”不知不觉中，他把举着魔杖的右手放低了些。<br/>“刚才我们说话的时候，你右手捏着魔杖的样子非常紧张，拇指一直在磨手柄，这不正常。我转过身的时候听到了你抽出魔杖的声音，木头和龙皮套子摩擦，很轻，但我既然留意了，自然就会听到，”她停顿了一下，“你没有必要要我死，何况我若死了，对学校来说也是个大事，他们会来彻查，这对你不利。 只要我不会把这件事说出去，对你来说就够了，一个遗忘咒足矣，就是这样。”<br/>“你总是善于观察和分析。”<br/>“多谢你肯定，级长，观察和分析能加分吗？”<br/>“不要这么讽刺我，利亚。”<br/>“利亚这个称呼不再适合你用了，会让人生疑的。”她克制不住自己的讥讽语气。她不知道自己实在讥讽他还是自己，也许是自己，她想，毕竟他对她没有过任何承诺，而她几分钟之前还是想什么这里有不可磨灭的回忆，太讽刺了。而这些她自以为不可磨灭的东西，就像坩埚里的泡泡，很快就会消失了。她有点讨厌自己这个样子，如果她不说穿，就这么突然被下个咒，一切会容易得多。而她偏偏忍不住要说穿，她情愿如此，哪怕只是徒增痛苦，那也是属于她自己的痛苦。<br/>“我不知道。”他没想到她会指出称谓这个问题，很机械地对答，脑子填满的想法却是——真的没有机会了吗？再也没有了吗？<br/>“就这样吧。”她背对着他站定。<br/>“转过来，让我看到你。”<br/>“不必了。”她心想，也许可以测试一下他看着她的脸时下不下得了手。不必了，她很快否定了自己，为什么要对自己这么残忍，完全没必要。<br/>他重新抬起手，魔杖对着她，“为什么不能面对着我说话？”<br/>“我不想看到你对我举着魔杖的样子。”<br/>这完全是他意外中的答案，他不知道还说些什么，迟疑了一会儿，轻声说，“抱歉，这的确不是个好姿态。”<br/>“没什么好道歉的，遗忘咒只施一次对大脑不会造成什么器质性的伤害，失去这些记忆对我来说也谈不上什么损失，”她努力让自己听起来理性一点，可还是带着点情绪化，“再说我也从来没期待过什么信任。”<br/>“不，你知道我信任你，至少在这件事上。”<br/>“这种定义的争论会对事情有改变吗？”她还是背对着他。<br/>“你要走了，我想看看你的样子。这算不算一个好理由？”他突然固执起来。<br/>“好吧，既然你这么说，”她转过身，一滴眼泪很缓慢地在眼眶里反了光，越过她长长地下睫毛，落下来，“现在你看到了。”<br/>他放下魔杖，走到她面前，把魔杖放在旁边的桌子上，伸手抚去那一滴泪珠，“我这样做有我的理由，我绝不是不相信你。”<br/>可是我们斯莱特林只看结果，她在心里叹息。她从书包里拿出一个厚厚的笔记本，拿起来抖动，很多糖纸掉出来，她把叠得整齐了，递给德拉科。德拉科低头接过来，每张都印着他的家徽，——是他给她的糖，每一粒糖的包装纸她都压平了夹在笔记本里。<br/>“这些东西在我的笔记本里会让我生疑。”她低着头继续整理。<br/>“我会留下。”<br/>“不，你最好扔掉，”她一边摇头一边撕下一叠纸，“还有这些，一些很可笑的记录。烧掉就好了。”<br/>“我要留下。”他突然执拗起来。<br/>“为什么要这么任性呢？”她叹了口气。<br/>“你把它们给我了。”他扬起下巴。<br/>是啊，他拥有这些东西了，他自然可以任性。正如哪怕下一刻就要忘记了，这一刻也是属于她的。她踮起脚，看着他的眼睛，而他没有回避，她看到他灰蓝色的眼睛里像起了一层雾。“反正很快就要忘了，”她低声，但足以让他听到。她轻轻吻了他的唇角随即后退了一步，“再见，Draco。”<br/>再见，那些叫你Draco的日子。以后会有机会再次见面的，这毋庸置疑。但彼时一切都已经烟消云散。我会叫你级长、马尔福先生、马尔福……教授、主任、董事、会长之类之类，你注定会有诸多闪耀名衔。但一切都已经变了，我不会再叫你Draco。<br/>“我会记得。”<br/>“那就是你的事了，级长，”她居然微微笑起来，继续往后退，“与我无关。”<br/>他觉得自己快要到极限了，走上前双手捧住她的脸。她有点困惑，但她舍不得停下来。<br/>他一开始只是轻轻把嘴唇印上了她的嘴唇，很快的，就变成了含住她的下嘴唇，舌尖顺着她的唇瓣侵入她的口腔，肆意探索，用力吮吸。<br/>原来跟自己爱的人亲吻是这样的感觉啊。她对自己说，这算是这件事最后一个收获吗？她顺着他的舌尖和自己的心意，他们的鼻尖总是碰到又分开，直到他们都有点呼吸困难才停下来。她被紧紧抱着，好像她此刻就会从英国消失一样。<br/>她靠着他起伏的胸口，没有发出一点声音。她刚才说了太多话，每句都让她自己心碎，所以她这会儿什么都不想说了，静静地靠着。她整个人酥软无力，脑子都被他吻空了。<br/>她不是没有幻想过这样的场景，但从来没有想到过会在这样的情况下。他这样做是为了什么？她不能去想这个举动背后的意义，她只能在脑子里最大的声音提醒自己，他们即将止步于此，他们必将止步于此。<br/>可她还是忍不住要想，这些肢体和温度的记忆会消失吗？如果具体的事件和细节都从大脑里被抹去了，那在一起时的感觉会忘记吗？有人说一忘皆空之后记忆就彻底消失了，也有人说记忆只是被深深埋藏了起来，究竟是怎么样呢？倘若以后她吻别的人，倘若她被别人拥入怀中，她会觉得这些感觉似曾相识吗？<br/>他打断了她乱七八糟的思绪，“真的要走了吗？”<br/>“嗯。”<br/>“什么时候？”<br/>“不知道。现在那个人对出境管得很严，所以不知道会是什么时候。”<br/>“给我写信。”<br/>“写什么？亲爱的级长，我在这里一切都好，请给我寄来最新的书单和作业，多谢！最好的祝愿，你忠诚的，阿斯托利亚·格林格……”<br/>“利亚，别这样。”<br/>他在求她，这让她心里有了一种近乎残忍的快感，“到时候一切大概就是这样。”哪怕这种残忍最终也还会割痛她自己。<br/>他想为自己辩解，但事情如此明晰——是他举起的魔杖，是他主动要和她完全切割开的，是他主动要把那份属于他们两个人的记忆从她脑子里清除的。简单地说，是他要把她从自己的世界里赶走。他的理性告诉他这样是对的，可他偏偏吻了她，还那么深。<br/>她在讥讽他。他不想问“你是不是生气了”这种愚蠢的问题，并非因为答案显而易见，而是这不适合他们之间的关系。但他们之间又算是什么？他不知道。他是出于本能去亲吻她的，并没有安慰她的意思，也没有什么补偿的心理，更加不是想迷惑她的心智。他就是想吻她。他非常想要把事情继续下去，这样的亲吻会走向什么，他完全明白，他也相信她无法拒绝，如果他足够自私，他完全做得到。但是理智告诉他，他不能。<br/>他脑子一团糟。<br/>于是他们之间又只剩下沉默。<br/>“为什么不说话？”他还是这么不讲理，明明是他自己不说话，却要问她为什么不说话。<br/>“你的心跳太响了。”她说完就后悔了，这不是她该说的。他们之间配不上这么暧昧的对话。可是，她还紧靠在他的胸口，隔着薄薄衬衫，他的心跳声毫无顾忌地奔向她的耳朵。无论如何，是他吻了她，是他在抱她。<br/>“它跳得……怎样？”天呐这个问题太蠢了，他告诉自己。<br/>“有一点儿快。”<br/>“别拆穿我。”他有点绝望。<br/>他觉得自己快要偏离设定好的轨道了，有一种非常吸引他的东西，让他想要放下自己背负的那些东西，去沉迷其中。他忍不住去亲她的头发。这很危险，他如此无力，但还是想要把自己拉回到既定轨道上来，“抱歉。但我有我的理由。”<br/>“是的。当然。我知道这件事不会这么简单，但我也不想知道。”她当然不会拆穿他任何事，从一开始。<br/>她从他怀里挣脱了出来，几乎可以说是及时，她毫无必要地去理了理头发，后退了几步，“谢谢你，”然后环顾四周，“谢谢你没有第一天就对我用遗忘咒。”<br/>她环顾四周，用目光向这里的一切道别，然后轻轻摇头，好像在对自己否认什么，拿上包，转身朝门口走去。<br/>她步履匆忙，直到推开教室门时才稍稍站定，背对着他，“走廊上会更好一些。我不会怀疑自己为什么出现在走廊上，但我会怀疑自己为什么会在这时候出现在魔药教室里。”说完走了出去，没有带上门。<br/>他呆呆地看着她的背影，他想她不会再回头了，她也不会看到他空洞的眼神和泪水，不会看到他无助的神色，不会帮他撩起落下来的额发，从今往后，不会再有人在他心情低落的时候为他剥开一颗糖。<br/>一切都过去了。<br/>他举起魔杖，微弱的光芒顺着魔杖的方向悄无声息地飞过去，“一忘皆空。”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>1、到这里上篇就算结束了。它本身也可以算一个独立的故事了。如果有兴趣，当然非常期待您关注后续的更新。<br/>2、书里没有写德拉科是食死徒，电影里有描写，在这里用了电影的设定。他不让利亚卷袖子是因为他突然醒悟过来再卷一道他的黑魔标记就要被看到了。<br/>3、这篇一直是利亚视角，写作的时候严格控制自己只能写她的心理，直到本章最后才开始出现德拉科的心理活动。这算是衔接吧，下篇会全部都是德拉科视角。<br/>4、感谢您读到这里。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>因为《一忘皆空（上）》算得上是一个完整的故事。这里其实是重新开始五年后的故事了。算个下篇吧。下篇的写作风格有一些改变。</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“这边是Draco Malfoy治疗师办公室，请问你是Astoria Greengrass吗？”<br/>电话那头的女声有点刻意压制住的激动，"是的我是，请问你有什么事？”<br/>“是这样的，我们收到了你的简历，请问你什么时候有空能来办公室谈一谈过来跟这个项目的事情？如果可以的话，今明两天可以吗？”<br/>“明天上午可以吗？”<br/>“九点？”<br/>“没问题！请问我需要带些什么吗？证明什么的。”<br/>“什么都不需要带，当然如果你认为有哪些文件或者物品是必须的尽可随意，这边当然也不会搜身。我们只是谈药物研发而已，并不是密谋炸魔法部。”<br/>电话那头的阿斯托利亚笑出了声，“炸魔法部倒也不必带什么证明。谢谢你，请代我向Malfoy治疗师问好。”德拉科的办公室从来都是由助理打电话。<br/>“不必。”<br/>“抱歉？”她听起来有点糊涂。<br/>他嘴角的笑哪怕是她当面都看不出来的，“我就是。”<br/>第二天八点五十德拉科在办公室门口看到了二十一岁的阿斯托利亚。他的办公室在走廊的尽头长窗的南侧，这间办公室是他动用马尔福家在圣芒戈的董事地位争取来的，因为长窗的上半截是一个玫瑰花窗。<br/>他搬过来的时候花窗的彩绘玻璃已经旧了，他从法国雇了工匠来维修铅质框架，又从波西米亚请人手绘。没人知道他为什么对这扇窗如此情有独钟，但他既然破费至此，也不再有人非议。<br/>圣芒戈每天九点开工，他八点准时到，楼下餐厅简单吃完早餐便上楼准备一天的工作。但今天他完全没有平日的心情，他在更衣室换了治疗师的制服长袍，理了桌上本来就很整齐的文件，给书柜和南向法式长窗的玻璃加了更透亮的咒语，强制自己静下心看了一会儿今日将造访的病人的病历，然后打算开门去玫瑰花窗下站一会儿。<br/>他打开门，看到窗下站了一个人。晨光虚虚浮浮地洒进来，柔和的光芒顺着她地头发流淌到她的睫毛和鼻尖，她对他微微欠身，“早，Malfoy先生。”<br/>他很想问，“Ria，你还好吗？”他忍住了。这会吓到她的。在她的记忆里，他们只是先后进了同一所学院，曾经在一些纯血家族的聚会上碰过面，固然他在那件事之后对她有过悄悄的照顾，但当时他已然自顾不暇，他们再无特别的交集。<br/>他微微矜首，“早，Greengrass小姐。”<br/>“抱歉，我是不是来的太早了？”<br/>“守时是帝王的美德。还有十分钟。你喜欢这个这个花窗吗？”<br/>“喜欢。听说这是Malfoy家族赞助整修的？真是太美好的工程。”<br/>是因为你。这是最简单直接但当下却没办法说出来的答案。“学校的图书馆里也有这样的一扇窗，我在那扇窗下度过了很美好的时光。”<br/>“是吗？我也是！”她的眼睛已经不像16岁时那样圆圆的，但说起自己喜欢的东西，闪着的光还是依旧动人。而他自己呢？他并不知道自己跟五年前究竟都有了些什么变化。如果他没有发出那个魔咒，她会告诉他隔了这些年他有什么变了，什么没变。但他们都回不去了，一切只能从这一刻重新开始。“那么这扇窗会为这份工作的吸引力加分吗？”<br/>“当然！”她笑起来，“但这份工作本身就很有吸引力了。”<br/>“请进来坐吧，你要茶还是咖啡？”<br/>“茶，谢谢。”<br/>茶盘很快由家养精灵送来了。德拉科打开桌上的银质糖罐盖子，致意她自己取。<br/>“好漂亮的茶罐，法国妖精的工艺。”她从最顶上轻轻拿了一颗，手指甚至没有碰到其他的糖。<br/>“是，太阳王时代的作品。”不，过去你不会夸奖糖罐，你会直接从里面抓一把。他很快又否定了自己，这的确就是她，教养有素。那个跟他熟悉到会直接从他掌心把所有的糖都拿走的女孩子已经从这个世界上消失了。<br/>他们很快进入正题。德拉科打算开展一项药物合成技术的研究，用草药代替抑郁症药剂所需要的八角晶石，如果成功的话，这项专利的所有权由圣芒戈医院和马尔福家族共同持有，药物的生产由圣芒戈医院药房负责，收益由专利持有方分配。<br/>“你会和圣芒戈签约成为员工，工资和福利都从圣芒戈支取。”他可以以项目组的名义直接雇佣她，也可以让她去跟圣芒戈签约，但他想过了，如果把她的雇佣关系算在圣芒戈会更方便，这样他们就是同事而非雇主和雇员——如果一切如他所设想的那样进行，同事关系会比雇佣关系少很多麻烦。<br/>她显然对这种直接发offer的做法有点迷惑，“我们不需要面试环节吗？比如你问我一些专业问题？讨论一下我过去的从业经历？”<br/>问什么？他想问的只有这些：这些年你过得好吗？你是否想到过我，哪怕只是作为一个无足轻重的学长？你觉得玫瑰花窗之下办公是否是个好主意？“我看过你的简历和推荐信，也搜索过你参与项目论文，我觉得你的专业性倒没有什么可以质疑之处。”为了听起来更可信一点，他又加了一句，“我今天工作排得很满，这些不必要的问题就不问了。”<br/>“我会在工作中表现出我的专业性，你会知道没有看错我。”<br/>他终于有一个机会可以说出自己内心的真实所想，“我自然不会看错。”<br/>“谢谢你。我很感激你给我这个机会，这个项目真的很不错，无论是从个人经历还是这项技术的前景，我都对它很有兴趣，并且对它的应用深有信心。”<br/>“我也是，”尽管他明白她所说的个人经历是她自己的父亲的过往，并不是指他们曾经一起制药的时光，但他还是心里被触痛了一下，“为什么你会觉得它很不错？”<br/>“嗯……”她皱了皱眉，“它会帮助很多人。”<br/>她没有提到她爸爸，她已经不是十几岁的那个小女孩了，不会再轻易告诉别人她父亲不愿公开的隐疾。<br/>他站起来，“明天就开始上班吧。我让助理带你去办手续。你可能需要一整天来做这些琐事，中午我们一起简单吃个饭。”<br/>午餐是在圣芒戈的餐厅吃的。他没有安排得太浮夸，以避免让她感到不适——何况以后机会也多得是。他自己一向午餐就吃得精简，以免影响下午的工作。不知道她是看着他的习惯还是自己本来如此，跟他一样也只点了一份牛肉考伯沙拉。这样一来，他们倒是有了充足的时间来聊天。<br/>闲谈自然还是从工作开始。聊了几句无聊的行政表格，阿斯托利亚便把话题转移到她很好奇的那件事上——德拉科为什么会想到这样一个项目。<br/>他该怎么说呢？此刻当然只能说最冠冕堂皇的理由，市场需求很大，八角晶石是不可再生的矿石，开采量越来越高，合成技术又被妖精所把控，用可以快速生长的草药替代当然是最好的选择。<br/>而其他的那些，比如他终于等到她在挪威做了几年药剂师打算回英国了，比如他觉得这个项目一定能把她吸引过来，这些只能放在很久以后再提起。<br/>第二天项目如期顺利开启。他自己有一个实验室——当然她想去药剂室也完全没问题。但她怎么会去地下室的药剂室工作呢？那里又没有玫瑰花窗。德拉科并不会总是在这件事上费神，他还有门诊要接待。尽管他已经查好了文献——实际上这些大部分只是重复了阿斯托利亚在五年级时的工作，但跟未成年人私下熬制魔药不同，准备上市的药剂不是只要能合成就可以的，还需要配方的药理学陈述、稳定性测试和足够的人体实验数据。这里面需要做很多技术性的重复工作，这些工作当然就由阿斯托利亚带着几个实习生助手完成。<br/>自然，见面是每天都会见的，可是午休和茶歇她总是跟助手们在一起，有时候还要加上些莫名其妙——在他看来的其他部门，比如魔药房、行政部、草药花园的员工。因此，他们并没有像他所以为的那样朝夕相对，除了工作，他们交流的也并不多。这德拉科颇有些不自得，但他一直忍耐到了第一个周五。<br/>周五下午他一直在留心她有没有离开。如他所料，那么匆忙去度周末的人里并没有她的身影。在其他所有人都走完后，他走进实验室，阿斯托利亚立刻放下手里的东西跟他打招呼。<br/>他看了看周围，假装微微惊讶，“你还没走？他们都早就走了。周五可以早下班的。”<br/>“我想把手里的工作干完，周末要耽误两天。”<br/>“倒也不用这么着急。”<br/>“嗯，我明白，很多事是急不得的，但……”<br/>“我了解，”他点点头，“晚上有空吗？”<br/>她显然以为他是问她是否有空加班，“没什么事，我打算让餐厅送个三明治上来，吃完继续做。”<br/>“那你顺便帮我也叫一个。我手头也有事。”<br/>“我的工作包括助理吗？合同上好像没有写。”她歪着头微微笑道，但内含的逻辑是非常清晰的。<br/>“作为感谢，晚上我请你喝酒。”他暗暗为自己的应对而得意。<br/>“你都不问我有没有空。”<br/>“我刚才问过你了，”他转身，“做完了来办公室叫我。”<br/>她对伦敦的酒吧并不熟悉，德拉科轻车熟路带她去自己常去的那间二层挑台的座位，酒保送了酒单来，阿斯托利亚要了莫吉托，德拉科喝自己的存酒。挑台的风很凉，阿斯托利亚取出披肩裹住了肩膀。<br/>她很好奇，“你会来麻瓜的酒吧？”<br/>“没想到你也有这样的成见。”他没有挑明，但明显是指很多人认为马尔福家的人一定视麻瓜为肮脏下贱之物，避之不及。<br/>“抱歉，”她很诚恳，“我只是听说了一些事。真的很抱歉。我并没有什么成见，再说我们过去交集很少，我没有理由对你有成见。”<br/>我们过去曾经有过短暂而深刻的交集，但我此刻无法提起。“没什么，我们还会合作很久，如果能尽早消除任何误解，我想这会比较好。”<br/>“真的很抱歉，嗯……你来很多次了吧？”她很自觉地主动换了话题。<br/>“是，”他环顾四周，“在这里没人会只看你头发的颜色就决定对你的态度。也不会你一进门所有人就突然压低声音窃窃私语。”<br/>“巫师社会太小了，而英国的巫师圈子又格外喜欢八卦。”她举起酒杯，跟他轻轻碰了一下。<br/>“倒也未必怕他们说，只是……”他一时间不知该怎么说起。这些年发生了太多事，他以后会一件一件告诉她，但此刻记忆争先恐后汹涌而来，一下子堵住在他的胸口。<br/>她看着他，“只是活在那样的注视下，无论是善意的还是恶意的，都太压抑了。”<br/>他看起来很有兴趣，“你也遇到过么？”<br/>“暂时没有，但我可以试着想象。”<br/>“你想象力很丰富啊，别告诉我你这么忙还兼职写小说。”他假装开玩笑。<br/>“我只是觉得，”她转了一下手里的杯子，满满把冰块里剩下的液体饮尽，“对有的人来说，偶尔藏起来的感觉一定很好。”<br/>轻巧地转换话题，替对方说出深藏于心底的话。他突然忍不住低下头笑了一下。她还是她。<br/>她脸上闪过一丝疑惑，他知道自己笑得很莫名，“要不要试试我的存酒？”<br/>他往侍者的方向看了一眼，那个利落的年轻人便走了过来，小费历来给得大方总归有用。<br/>酒杯很快送来，他为她倒好，放在桌面上推给她。她喝了一口，“这么好的酒，谢谢老板。”<br/>“我不是你的老板。”他知道他们背地里都叫他老板，因为项目的钱全是他出的。只不过他家名下的药房被魔法部取消了精神类药品的研发资质，所以才找圣芒戈合作，用未来收益的分成换一纸许可书而已。但他还是在心里暗暗吐槽，才不是你老板，我要是老板，将来圣芒戈会对我进行职场性关系伦理审查的，“我们是同事。当然我入职比你早一点。”<br/>“那么就谢谢你啦。谢谢你的酒，也谢谢你到现在都没有跟我谈工作，我还以为你叫我出来是要问我这周的进度呢。”<br/>“你觉得我是那种特别会压榨别人的人？”<br/>她连忙摆手，“不是不是，我只是觉得你对这个项目特别上心，你自己工作已经很忙了，间歇里还经常抽空来实验室看一眼。不过这个项目很不错，院方也很看重，对你也很重要，我理解。”<br/>他们就这么不咸不淡地聊。中间她去了趟洗手间。偏巧，几年前曾经短暂约过几次的女人克莱门斯利看到了他，过来跟他聊了几句。他对她并不了解，也很久没联系过了，没想到今天却又撞上。他们曾经那种关系无论从何种意义上都非常浅淡，——除了身体，听起来真是略有一点荒诞。他甚至都不知道这人是不是真的叫克莱门斯利。<br/>克莱门斯利看到了阿斯托利亚，很识趣地立刻站起来，但却并不正视她，只是正对着他，“你的朋友回来了。”<br/>他转过头，她看到有女人坐在她的位子上自然面色闪过一丝不自然，“我回去跟吧台要点小食。”<br/>“不必不必，”女人对她笑得客套而热情，“我还有事。”她转身，手轻轻在他肩膀上搭了一下然后迅速抽走离去。<br/>这是“如果你有兴趣随时都可以再约”的意思。他当然没有兴趣，但略有点头痛。他并不想对她有任何隐瞒，自然是会告诉她这些事的，但他没想到过是在他们有任何进展之前。他给她倒了酒，“我跟她是……”<br/>她轻轻摇头，“我对同事的私事没有兴趣。”<br/>他几乎快要冲口而出了——可我有兴趣告诉你，但终于只是低头自嘲地笑了笑，“那你对什么事情有兴趣呢？”<br/>“我说制药你会不会觉得无聊？”<br/>“不会。”<br/>“好吧，其实还有其他的很多事啦。我们分别说一个自己的爱好，好不好？”<br/>“行啊，这是个好主意。”他点头。<br/>“那从莫吉托开始吧，我喜欢种薄荷。”<br/>“难怪那天你拿了薄荷糖。”<br/>她有点惊讶，“你怎么会记得。”<br/>“我以前向一个人学习过怎么观察，后来者就成了我的爱好之一。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>一如德拉科的预期，项目进行地非常顺利。这本来就是他自己早就实践成功的事情，只不过需要为了符合上市合规而需要大量的实验和数据而已。这需要人力大过于运气，因此并没有好担心的。德拉科更关心的是另一件事。而那件事的进展比他想象中要慢很多。<br/>
阿斯托利亚谨慎地把他们的关系保持在同事范畴。上次的酒吧之行多少拉近了他们的距离，横生的枝节也让他懊恼不已。但无论如何，她就在他身边，一墙之隔，声气相闻，仅这一点就令他这么多年来心里难得地安静。只是略有点讽刺的是，比起过去只有晚上躲在魔药教室，这次他们的相处光明与正当了很多，可偏偏这样的光明与正当，让他无从着手。<br/>
一个月之后的一个下午，德拉科把最后一个来访者送出门外，正好看了阿斯托利亚。<br/>
她恭敬客气地为访客让到走廊的一边，跟她打了招呼，“下午好，格兰杰司长。”赫敏很得体地回应了她，匆匆离去。<br/>
“你在外面等很久了吧。”德拉科为阿斯托利亚拉开门。赫敏来之前刻意跟他商量了一个结束时医院里大部分员工都已经下班的时间。他自然理解并且接受了这种谨慎——冉冉上升的政坛新星必定不会想要太多人看到她出入精神科。<br/>
“再重要的人物也要亲自咨询向医生求助。”阿斯托利亚坐下。这是一条圣芒戈人人皆知的真理。<br/>
“不是，不是为她自己。”德拉科下意识地纠正。<br/>
阿斯托利亚摆摆手，“不必告诉我。”圣芒戈病院有严格的病患隐私保护条款。而且以格兰杰司长的位置，也很有可能是为了工作。那么她就更加不想知道了。<br/>
“你是我们的研究人员，你可以知道。不过我的确不会告诉你其实她是为谁来咨询和开药的。”她还是这么谨慎。他想起过去她也是这样，他们刚开始在魔药教室的时候，她根本不愿意多接触一点点他秘密的内核。但最后还是……哪怕他拥有了她的日记，他也一直说不得清楚是怎么让她进入了最后那个境地。<br/>
无人餐车把茶和点心送来了。德拉科站起来，示意她去外面。<br/>
他之前让人在玫瑰花窗下放了一张圆几和两把椅子。台面是西西里岛运来的灰白色花纹大理石，斜阳穿过花窗，斑斓的光洒在上面，美得惊人。但奇怪的是，从来没有人在这么美丽的角落里坐下，走过这里的人都对它熟视无睹。<br/>
“这桌子每天这时候看起来都会像一幅画，”她坐下，拿起茶杯，靠在椅背上，“真亏你想得出来，在这里放这样一组桌椅。”<br/>
“是吗？”他暗自得意，“可我从没见过你坐在这里。”<br/>
“如果有时间我都会来这儿坐一会儿。那时候你通常都很忙。”她眼睛，没有离开过桌面，“不管多重要的人都要亲自见治疗师。”<br/>
这是一句谚语，放在今天的情景里倒是正好意外地合适。他看着她低垂的睫毛，“这超过了你的预料么？”<br/>
“回来之前，我猜想应该是有很多人需要精神类药物。可是刚回来的时候，遇到的每个人看起来都很正向，都对未来充满希望。而现在看似乎，似乎我最早的想法倒是对的。”<br/>
“大家都说正义战胜了邪恶，光明战胜了黑暗。”他毫不掩藏语气里的嘲讽。<br/>
“那你认为呢？”她并没有反驳他，听起来只是好奇。<br/>
他故意让自己退了一步，“我是邪恶和黑暗那一边的，我说了不算。”<br/>
“你们家不算，”她连忙补充，“不算‘那边’。”<br/>
他还没有想好该怎么解释清楚他刚才冲动说出的那句嘲讽，低头调转话题，“来找我有什么事？”<br/>
她从包里拿出一沓纸，“我来送最近进度的报告。第一阶段已经结束了。如果没问题的话……”<br/>
“没问题的话我会签字，”他接过来，翻了一会儿，用最不经意的语气问，“今天晚上有什么安排吗？”<br/>
“有人约我出去吃饭，”她回答，“不过你放心，如果有问题你随时通知我，我可以吃完饭回家晚上赶着改出来。”<br/>
谁要你熬夜改报告，我是想约你出去。“那倒不至于。再说我一时也来不及看完。”他关心的是她跟谁出去，但他不能直接问，“你好久没回英国了，也该跟亲友多见面。”<br/>
“对，是同学，奥拉塔，”她解释，“我在霍格沃茨的室友，或许你还记得她。”<br/>
我知道奥拉塔是谁。我太知道了。你给我的日记里每一页都有这个名字，“当然记得，我回斯莱特林补完学分的时候跟她一起上过课。既然这么熟怎么到现在才见面？”<br/>
她停顿了一下，抿了一下嘴唇，“嗯……她想介绍我和她的表哥认识。”<br/>
这个停顿让他意识到或许她对他有一点点不同于普通同事的感觉。他早就查过奥拉塔的家族，“她有表哥？我记得他们家族人丁很少。”<br/>
“是南美洲那边来的，好像是向往麻瓜的摇滚乐所以过来，你知道我们英格兰的摇滚乐很有名。”<br/>
他并不熟悉这个领域，但多少还是知道一点，于是脑子里立刻出现了一个留着长头发穿着破洞皮裤的形象，好吧，至少这人听起来没有我这么复杂的背景，他站起来，“好吧，那我不耽误你了。祝你晚上愉快。”</p><p>晚上他一个人在办公室里加班。大战刚结束时他度过了一段时间混乱的日子，但如今一切至少看上去都已经井然有序。<br/>
阿斯托利亚的报告非常简洁，数据和结论都很完整严密，他很快就看完了并且签了字。加班是为了尽快解决白天赫敏来找他时的请求。<br/>
魔法部最近终于抓住了一个连环纵火犯，但出乎大家意料的是，此人并非黑巫师，大战前后的行为无可指摘，用勇敢与忠诚这些词来形容也不过分。他们审讯多次也没有结果，眼看羁押期都要过了，赫敏决定来找他给那个人做精神分析。<br/>
赫敏拿了很多材料来。他本来是打算周末再做的，但既然今天也没能约到阿斯托利亚，他便提前先看起来做一些摘要。看完再去跟嫌疑人交谈会更加有的放矢。<br/>
尽管失去了一个晚餐的机会，但第二天理所应当地，以聊第一阶段的结束和第二阶段的开始为由，他叫上她一起去吃工作午餐。<br/>
天气很好，他提议买个三明治到附近的公园。她欣然同意。谁会不愿意在伦敦如此少见的无风无雨的天气去晒晒太阳看看野鸭子和天鹅。当然他也有他的考虑，奥拉塔那个莫名奇妙出现的表哥让他意识到，阿斯托利亚回到伦敦，并不是站在那儿只为他一个人等待的。她家世相对清白，没有旧账的负担，除了他，还会有各种人出于各种原因想要争取她作为结婚对象。跟那些闻风而动的人相比，他并不拥有更多的时间。</p><p>公园里人很多，但麻瓜们都带着耳机，表情疏离，这年头巫师已经不必为被偷听到什么泄密而担心了。他跟她聊了一会儿报告，然后仿佛自然而然地问起，“昨天的摇滚明星如何？”<br/>
“啊，那个人呀，”她轻轻笑起来，“挺有意思的，我们约定会去看他的演出，不过我这种实验室里摇试管的人跟他互相都不能称为理想型。”<br/>
如他所料。那没事了。他的语气也跟着轻松起来，“认识新朋友总是很开心的。”<br/>
“是很开心。我之前跟奥拉塔见面，只说在圣芒戈工作，昨天才告诉她我跟你是同事。她突然就把那个表哥晾在一边，问了我好多工作上的细节，有那么一会儿我简直怀疑她对……”她突然停下来，低下头摇头微笑，“她对魔药也突然产生了兴趣。不过你放心我没有乱讲。”<br/>
你是想说你怀疑她对我有兴趣，对吗？不，那是因为她是世界上唯一知道我和你之间也许发生过什么的人。她担心你会被我伤害，再一次。但以奥拉塔的谨慎为人，眼下如此正常的工作环境，她也不会说出什么，“我不会怀疑你未曾遵守我们工作上的保密协议。”<br/>
“那是自然，你可以相信我，”她转过头看他，平静而认真，“我跟同组的同事聊过，他们的面试都很艰难，只有我如此轻易就拿到了这份工作。我并没有十分过硬的履历，这里面必是有什么人帮我从中通融，但是既然没有人想要告诉我内情，我也不会到处问。我会努力，对得起这份工作和人情。如果方便，请帮我感谢那个帮我的人。”<br/>
没有人。如果非要说有谁帮了你，那么就是你自己。另一个声音同时也在提醒他——永远别把她当笨蛋，任何不合常理的事她都会看出来。“这件事的原委我以后会告诉你。哦对了，你看过最近的丽痕书店纵火事件报告了吗？”<br/>
她自然会意，他这会儿并不想谈工作是怎么来的这件事，“看过，很奇怪，他们抓了人，没有公开嫌疑人身份，也没有公开审判。”<br/>
“过几天我会作为专家出席不公开庭审，提供精神分析证明。这就是昨天我说的……”他看着远处湖面上的白天鹅与黑天鹅，“光明打败了黑暗……世界就全是光明了吗？不会的，有光的地方就有阴影。”<br/>
“之前面试的时候我说这个项目很有前景，也不仅仅是因为草药制剂代替矿石可以大大节约成本，有很好的经济效益，而是更加因为，我知道真的有人需要它，”她声音渐渐暗淡，“噩梦。失眠。厌食。”<br/>
“这还是轻的。还有，尿床，纵火，有人砸碎了所有能照出倒影的东西，有人无法和自己的配偶单独相处。”<br/>
“无法克制虐待动物的冲动导致自残。无法正常进食，靠魔药维持生命。”她的嘴唇微微颤抖。<br/>
他们很默契地没有说出那些人所可能拥有的名字。这些事情隐隐绰绰地在魔法界的传言里，也真实地匿名记载在圣芒戈精神科的内部病历里。<br/>
他转过头看她。她长大了，侧影比过去清瘦了很多，褪掉最后一点孩子气，他一直更喜欢她如今这般更为清晰的美貌，但他这一刻情愿她不要进入这个沉重的成年人的世界。<br/>
这是不可能的。我们必须进入这个世界去做自己该做的。唯一可以选择的，是和谁一起。<br/>
“总有人要迷失，每个人都会有那么一会儿迷失。”比如说我自己。但他说不出这句话，对他来说，要开启诉说自我的话题，哪怕是对她，也还是太难了。<br/>
“有人需要别人相信嘛，不过，”她想了想，“大家都说你做这行是因为对你家有利什么的，可我觉得你真的很了解……嗯，我说不好，我也没有资格评价你，但你真的很了解。”<br/>
她刚才主动提起面试的事情的勇气与直接鼓励了他，他点点头，“因为我自己也经历过。”<br/>
“大战结束前后的日子，一定很不好过。”她转过看着他。<br/>
他知道什么样的自己会赢得她的关切，出于骄傲，他一直刻意让自己不要去利用这一点，但当她终于用那种他怀念的语气跟他说话，那些记忆就又回来了，这让他心里隐隐悲伤。他决定把自己介怀的事情说出来，“那段时间过得很混乱，所以……就有一些人，就像你上次看到的那样。”<br/>
她突然坐直了，看起来有点局促，没有看他，而是直直地看着前方，轻声说，“是嘛？”<br/>
“那个时候，过去都被否定了，也看不到任何未来。离开的人，也没有任何音讯。”他说的是她。在魔药教室结束后，格林格拉斯一家很快就离开了英国，长久没有消息，有人说他们可能永远不会回来了，也有人说他们已经被杀害了。<br/>
“我听说过……奥拉塔告诉我的。那时候人们之间的关系都很仓促又匆忙。”<br/>
“不，”他无意为自己辩解太多，“反正都过去了。大家都过上了看起来很正常的生活。”<br/>
这样一来，她不能再说“这是你的私事”了。这样的氛围下她再这样说未免显得冷酷。“如果过去了那也很好。”<br/>
“我只是希望你了解。”了解什么？他希望她了解他并不像她想象中以及传闻里那么混乱。其实他自己也不知道。他只知道，倘若可以，他会把记忆像瀑布那样倾泄出来放在水晶盘子里统统奉上，可他做不到。这样的对话对他来说已经是极限。<br/>
“回英国之后确实了解了很多事。”<br/>
她在顾左右而言他。他意识到，故意说得这么空泛，是因为她感受到了什么但却不敢清晰地去承认。<br/>
他看了一会儿天鹅，想起自己一直想到的一个安排，说了一个日子，“到那天晚上有没有空？”<br/>
“显然你已经注意到，我回来以后很受欢迎……”她故意停顿下来看着他。<br/>
“那就算了。你有你的安排。”他有点讪讪的，连续两次邀约都不成功。<br/>
“但是也没有受欢迎到每天都有人叫我出去的程度。”她低头，嘴角憋住恶作剧成功的笑。<br/>
是的，其实过去她也是这样，思路会在关键的时候跳脱。德拉科转过头，看着她看了一会儿，没有忍住，弯起指节，轻轻敲了一下她的额头。<br/>
她没生气，也没说话，只是看着他，眼神仿佛在说，我们有这么亲昵了吗？<br/>
周围很安静。风轻轻吹过，孩子们的欢笑声遥遥传来。<br/>
他心想，是的，我们的确曾经如此亲昵。如果没有该死的命运，此刻我们应该带着自己的孩子在这里散步。<br/>
天鹅从湖面上起飞，涟漪在水面上细细碎碎地闪着金色的光芒。<br/>
莫名而来的勇气都消失了。他重新又坐直，“我只是觉得，这样的天气，人们不可以说谎。”<br/>
“把调整了一下语序而已，跟说谎是不同的。”她假装认真地分析。<br/>
他心里笑起来，她又来了，像过去那样，一本正经地说些胡思乱想。<br/>
他告诉她赫敏过来找他帮忙，希望给犯罪嫌疑人提供一个精神情况的分析证明的事情。阿斯托利亚有一个心理学的学位，想必想会有兴趣也有必要的知识背景和能力。之所以安排在晚上是因为这件事如果被格兰杰的政敌看到会有麻烦，格兰杰司长不希望此事在有足够扎实的证据链之前就被其他人知道详情。<br/>
“她建议我带一名同事，双人出具的鉴定会更有力。就这件事本身而言，哪怕放眼整个欧洲魔法界都是有突破意义的，我觉得你也许会感兴趣。”<br/>
她显然看上去困惑了一秒钟。这是正常的，他们刚才已经近乎于调情，一下子又回到了这么严肃的话题。他控制住了节奏，这让他心里有一点小小的得意。<br/>
“是的，我当然有兴趣。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>